The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a via-hole formed in a substrate and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have been more highly integrated with the miniaturization of electronic devices. A semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to an external circuit through bonding wires. A resistance and an inductance of the bonding wire may function as undesired factors in a circuit operation. Additionally, an area of the semiconductor device may be increased by pads surrounding the semiconductor chip.
The semiconductor device should exhaust heat generated from the semiconductor chip in order to prevent damage of the semiconductor device. The heat generated from the semiconductor chip may be generally exhausted through a substrate. However, the heat exhaust may not be sufficient enough, if a heat resistance of the substrate is great. Thus, a temperature of the semiconductor chip may increase, such that the semiconductor device may be unstably operated.